


Disconnection

by teamwhirlz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Exes, M/M, Resentment, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwhirlz/pseuds/teamwhirlz
Summary: In which Shockwave and Soundwave reconnect since the start of the war.(written for Soundwave Week 2020, day 5 - reconnection)(contains sexual content, but it's not the central focus of the fic)
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Soundwave Week 2020





	Disconnection

**Author's Note:**

> takes place sometime before the "battle for cybertron" episodes.

Soundwave does his best to stifle the moan that chokes out of him as Shockwave’s spike slides into him. He hasn’t felt this since before the war, and millennia of his own self-servicing to the memory paled in comparison. A fact he begrudgingly stopped denying nearly as long ago.

It takes him back to a time before the Decepticon insignia adorned their frames, and when he - a beacon of confidence - approached a lone Shockwave at his booth that particular day. Reserved and focused on tinkering with the small drone in front of him, the purple mech unsurprisingly didn’t exactly welcome Soundwave’s company. Luckily for the latter, he had no problem showcasing his own knowledge in the sciences himself, regardless that his area of expertise was, well, sound, and not drone engineering. Soundwave easily pinned him as a mech who would appreciate his extended skill set when compared to the typical mech who walked into Maccadam’s.

A sharp thrust by Shockwave brought Soundwave back into the present, his visor brightened as the grip on his hips tightened and he felt Shockwave shift position ever so slightly. He sets a lazy pace. His large chassis obscures Soundwave’s view of his optic, so the latter opts to relax his head back down on the berth and focus on savoring the sensation of Shockwave filling him once again.

What he expected to be a rather curt conversation that day in Maccadam’s became a pleasant time of sitting back against the booth seat, drink in hand, and watching Shockwave rather enthusiastically showcase his project to him. At one point, the purple mech even asked for his input on one matter. It was quite an insignificant detail, Soundwave realized later on.

Soundwave feels Shockwave's gun-wielding arm press down against his own chassis as the latter adjusts to a better angle where his spike hits a more favorable spot with practiced ease. The two are more than acquainted with each other's interfacing sweet spots and preferences, after all. Soundwave relishes the fact of how clear it is that Shockwave feels just as intimately familiar in the moment as he does. Unsurprising, considering Soundwave's always been certain of when he catches and holds someone's attention. He allows himself to groan in satisfaction, spreading his thighs as far as they can go all while Shockwave's spike thrusts in and out of him, creating a symphony of euphoric pleasure within. One hand wanders to the node above his entrance and circles it teasingly, using light touches to further increase the stimulation already flooding his sensors.

"I…" Shockwave begins, voice unwavering and composed, "I have not indulged this desire since our last tryst."

The admission catches Soundwave offguard, just a bit. If anything, he's more annoyed by how collected Shockwave manages to sound when Soundwave is already at the point of short gasps and moans escaping from him. "Ah- I can't say I'm surprised." he tries to keep his voice as even as possible, "You're a bit rusty." he manages.

Shockwave answers his remark with another sharp thrust, pushing deeper and earning a strangled moan from the mech beneath him. "Your conclusion seems to be inaccurate, judging by your own input."

Soundwave is agitated by the quip, even more so when he knows he likes it.

"My technique is most efficient." Shockwave starts yet another mini-monologue, "Your attempt at a jest doesn't escape me, but I know from our own shared history that this is simply part of the experience for you. I'll even humor you with my own addition: A gradual build-up to your own climax orchestrated by _my_ directive is most-" he emphasizes with a powerful thrust, "gratifying." his internal cooling system work at an increased level when he's answered by another of Soundwave's grunts.

Soundwave pants before speaking again, "I'd say 'all talk and no shock' but-AGH!" he's cut off as Shockwave silences him with a quickened pace of deep thrusts, seemingly angled perfectly and methodically. He merely reaches up to the protruding chassis in front of him and grips the edges of it, dipping his fingers into its creases and feeling his own pressurized spike twitch when it coaxes out a content sigh from Shockwave. "That's it," he grows bolder, despite his own voice now laced with static and audible exhales. His speakers drone out unintelligible sounds and frequencies in the heat of it, "keep fraggin' me deep. Harder." he clenches his grip on Shockwave's chassis as tight as he can to make his point.

Shockwave momentarily loses his rhythm when he grasps Soundwave's second hand in his own, then pins it down over the mech's head with what weight he can manage. Soundwave doesn't try to break the hold, and simply squeezes Shockwave's hand tighter when the purple mech obliges his request. He can't resist moving his free hand to stroke his own spike, somewhat matching Shockwave's speed, which proves slightly difficult with how vigorous he's being pounded into. Soundwave wraps his legs around Shockwave's waist to further push him closer and deeper, raggedly venting out breaths as the pleasure courses through him in such a way he hasn't felt for so long.

Unlike Shockwave, Soundwave's had previous interfacing partners throughout the war, though brief and merely a temporary escape from a draining war-ridden existence. However, none of said flings could fill the missing void - that missing intimacy and spark - left by his relationship with Shockwave, which had been another casualty of the war in a sense. As their time serving under Megatron went on, the two grew less amicable around each other, mutually agreed to no longer interface, and finally developed a burning hostile rivalry when their own ambitions took priority over what they once shared. Animosity aside, and though neither of them would admit it to the other, the respect they had for their ex-partner never truly dissipated. It was a simple fact that both were valuable officers to the Decepticon cause for good reason, both of them possessing their own unique skill sets and contributing to many of the Decepticons' successes.

Despite how long he's known and been around Shockwave, Soundwave can never be completely sure if he misses what they had or not. Shockwave is not immune to emotion, which has been clearly evident, but he doesn't make it easy to read him when he didn't want someone to. Soundwave fell into that category once their relationship had ended, of course. Did Shockwave ever let his thoughts wander to the past in the privacy of his own mind? Soundwave was only naturally curious if his former lover ever allowed any sense of nostalgic sentimentality for him to surface.

Soundwave isn't naive, however. It's most likely he hasn't, and though Soundwave understands the rationality of it, a sliver of him is always left feeling disappointed. Disappointed and annoyed that he can't just seemingly will away his own emotional tie to Shockwave altogether, as he sometimes found himself pondering over Shockwave and the dull ache he felt in his spark as a result.

For now though, Soundwave focuses on extracting the sexual intimacy he's been denied for so long, and that no other Decepticon could ever possibly hope to match. "Shockwave…" he moans the scientist's name, tone edging with just the slightest inflection of warm fondness. It's at this point that Soundwave wishes he could see Shockwave's helm from his angle, if only to have this last affair between them ingrained into his memories with as much detail as possible.

Shockwave groans, "I can only imagine how lackluster your overloads have been without me." his gun presses down harder on Soundwave, "I've always resented your clearly communicated aspiration to prove yourself superior." he rambles in between pauses, giving Soundwave an idea that perhaps his wistful reminiscing may not be as one-sided as he initially assumed. Shockwave hilts himself completely and stills, golden optic brightening when Soundwave's rich moan reaches his audial receptors. "And yet, I would continue to be enticed by you." his spike retreats from Soundwave's valve when he leans back and straightens, finally granting Soundwave the view he wished for.

Soundwave, biting back a hiss from the sudden absence, ignores the faintest flutter in his spark and responds, "Can't say the feeling's mutual." his visor flashes as he lies.

Shockwave regards him with a head tilt, "Always the sardonic one, Soundwave." he sounds unimpressed, but Soundwave props himself up on his elbows and catches a glimpse of the mech's hand moving to stroke his slickened spike. "For all your bravado, it's far too easy to sense your moments of longing towards me." Shockwave removes his hand from his spike and uses it to lazily trace along the opening of Soundwave's valve, stopping only to give the top node extra teasing touches, "The lingering glances. Shifts in body language." Soundwave gasps when his fingers enter him. "Of course, there is also the countless attempts to goad me into a petty back-and-forth with you."

"Interesting that you say all of this as if you're not the same." the bait is metaphorically thrown out.

"I applaud your observation skills, Soundwave, considering I confided that very matter to you moments ago."

Soundwave quietly laughs, genuinely charmed by the rebuttal.

Something changes.

Despite Shockwave's fingers plunging into him, he finds his attention drifting away from it and more to what's on his mind. He chooses to pursue it, shedding his projected belligerent barrier a bit too quickly for his own liking.

"Do you ever miss it?" his voice is softer, almost uncharacteristically so, in this new moment of exposure.

Shockwave notes the lack of response to his stimulation and pulls out his fingers. He must feel the shift of mood as well. "Clarify." he prompts.

Soundwave's visor dims as he considers the request. Already, he feels foolish for even bringing this up. Yet, he doesn't relent. "Us."

"Our previous romantic involvement? The relationship we both chose to end on our own terms? We agreed it was the best course of action given the circumstances." Shockwave's optic-housing flattens into a half-moon shape, indicating how guarded he now is.

It's a bit awkward to continue this conversation with his legs obscenely spread wide and valve on display, so Soundwave re-positions himself to sit back up and re-cover his array. "Yes." he confirms with slight agitation, "I didn't ask how it ended. I asked if you missed it. Unless your shield of logic and rationality has made that impossible." there's definitely spite in his tone. He's uncomfortable with how vulnerable this feels, but with what looms on their horizon, Soundwave is brave enough to stay his course.

Shockwave's optic-housing shifts again, this time mimicking an expression of indignation. His own array closes and his bright optic in the dark stares Soundwave down. "Why is this of sudden relevance to you?"

"You boast of your genius intellect yet want me to spell it out as if you're some oblivious dolt." Soundwave huffs a sigh, "If all else fails, our victory relies on you successfully corrupting the Allspark. Through your own sacrifice." Shockwave remains silent, "I suppose only I'm capable of preemptively trying to get some overdue closure."

"This closure you speak of is irrelevant to the mission, and the cause. Again, our romantic involvement ended by our shared agreement millennia ago. There is nothing more to discuss." he sharpens his gaze, "When I said I've felt enticed by you, it was purely a factor of physical lust. A logical effect, given our history." maybe Soundwave imagines it, but for a moment he thinks he sees Shockwave's glare falter, "To harbor any degree of romantic interest in this environment would be...ill-fated."

A predictable yet true response, though it burns Soundwave to the core all the same. "I see." he grumbles in a voice teetering with contempt, glancing off to the side and contemplates his next words.

Shockwave studies him in silence, optic displaying his disdain. "Do not delude yourself into believing what minuscule emotional attachment remains between us bears any importance."

"I'm not some love-struck fool crawling back to you while ignoring the reality of our situation. I only asked if you've ever thought back to it, before you possibly throw your life away."

"Yes, I now understand that the current circumstances have prompted this from you." Shockwave scoffs, "Unlike you, I am willing to do whatever must be done for the sake of our cause."

"You're of no use to anyone if you're dead. That's why I've kept myself alive and have no plans to change that anytime soon." Soundwave bites back.

"Soundwave, you are as aware as I am of the advantage it could bring if the situation becomes dire. It will most likely be the decisive move we need for victory. I won't let you or a long ago severed romantic affair obstruct that."

The mech in question shifts, Shockwave moving aside to allow him room, and swings his legs over the berth. "Glad to see our separation was for the better then." his visor brightens as an intense swell of bitterness returns, "But I don't think you realize that all you've just told me provides me a clear answer to what I asked."

Shockwave synthesizes a scoff, "Misinterpret my response, if you wish."

"Ah, even then, you haven't objectively communicated a 'no'." it's a bold accusation, although it's very much entwined with his anger and disappointment. He wasn't going to let Shockwave make him feel like an idiot for daring to open himself up for this brief window of time. Shockwave's manner of separating himself from their romantic past, disregarding what tangibly occurred and was felt once, infuriates Soundwave to no end.

What he doesn't expect is Shockwave's lack of response. The pair stare each other down in silence. Their fields no longer radiate a sense of familiarity or desire, and instead return to an abrasive wave of sharp animosity. "Very well, Soundwave, here is the answer you seek." Shockwave rises from the berth and turns to look down at him, literally. "There have been fleeting occasions of...reflection. Neither of us regret the actions we've taken to reach where we are today, and I know we are both competent enough to understand and accept how our personal working relationship has drastically changed." he straightens his posture, "Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my work. I suggest you do the same."

Soundwave allows his words to hang in the air as he ruminates on the statement. As painfully embarrassing as it is to admit to himself, he genuinely dreaded this happening before they stole each other away. It only makes the malice grip around his very spark tighten, but he resigns to channeling it towards the mission at hand and the Autobots instead. There's no point in attempting to cultivate anything better between them.

"Agreed, now _get out_ of my quarters."


End file.
